Devin
Devin is a player character in the Forgotten Realms Campaign of Nat19. She is a drow ranger, and is portrayed by xbubblemunkyx. She travels with her panther companion named Kilala. Personality Devin is generally rather aloof with others due to a mixture of her heritage and being apart from anyone barring Kilala. She openly places her beloved panther's life over others and will despise anyone who harms her, though given enough time she has been willing to place her trust in her new companions and when the time came was more than willing to sacrifice her appearance to bring back Hadrick. Her newfound closeness to her comrades also revealed that she sometimes enjoys getting a rise out of others for her own amusement, though it is largely in good fun. History Born in the Underdark, Devin found herself growing increasingly disgusted with the drow society around her and generally drifted apart from their views. The final breaking point for her was when her parents ordered her to kill an injured Kilala, and she responded by taking the panther with her and running away, resolving to never return to the home that she hated. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Kilala Devin wholeheartedly adores Kilala to the point where she values her life over the lives of most other people around her. Jolyne Felicity Brioche Jolyne is a close friend to Devin, and for her part Devin has been eagerly encouraging her to recognize and later reciprocate Hadrick's feelings for her. Even so she's more than willing to tease her or try and get her flustered for her amusement. That being said, she valued her friendship enough to willingly sacrifice her appearance to bring back Hadrick for Jolyne's sake. Xhantharykk Quelzorladar While the two of them were distant at first Devin's relationship with Xhantharykk soured dramatically when he nearly killed Kilala while under Strahd's control. This distrust continued up to his death, and while Devin never was able to forgive him in person she did realize that she had been too hard on him. Ashley Devin wholeheartedly adores Ashley and treats her as though she were her younger sister, freely letting her have lap pillows when she's tired. While she was hurt when Ashley revealed that she had been hiding that she wasn't actually a girl, she was able to forgive her and continues to treat her very affectionately. Abilities Drow Abilities * Darkvision (60ft) * Fey Ancestry * Subrace: Drow ** Drow Magic ** Drow Weapon Training ** Keen Senses ** Superior Darkvision (120ft) ** Sunlight Sensitivity * Trance Ranger (UA) Abilities * Extra Attack * Favored Enemy (Undead) * Fleet of Foot * Greater Favored Enemy (Fiends) * Natural Explorer * Primeval Awareness * Ranger Conclave: Beast Master ** Beast's Defense ** Companion's Bond ** Coordinated Attack * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) Feats * Sharpshooter Spells Drow Magic Spells Cantrips * Dancing Lights Level 1 Spells * Faerie Fire Level 2 Spells * Darkness Ranger Spells Level 1 Spells * Cure Wounds * Hunter's Mark Level 2 Spells * Locate Object * Pass Without Trace Special Equipment Weapons * Bow of Saint Markovia Clothing * Other * Trivia * - Category:Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Player Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign Category:Elves Category:Drow Category:Rangers